El Demonio Con Mascara De Diamantes
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: ¿Esta mal matar a una persona?, pero si lo haces por amor ¿esta bien?, Gaara  solo lo mato para que la persona que amaba fuera feliz, el solo queria hacerlo feliz, solo queria su felicidad GaaraxNaruto


¡Hola!

Bueno esto lo escribo unas horas antes de regresar a clases, ese escrito salió por el hecho de leer filias, y creepypastas, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto

Narración normal

**Aclaraciones**

* * *

><p>"El demonio con máscara de diamantes"<p>

-o-

Asesinar a una persona es… ¿Malo?

Si se tiene una buena razón sería algo bueno, ¿No?

Aun no podía olvidar ese liquido rojo cubrir el suelo, aun no podía olvidar los agonizantes sollozos y suplicas que el daba, aun cuando se dormía podía soñar el hecho ocurrido hace poco, pero sin embargo el no tenia remordimientos, ¿una persona normal los tendría?, pero él no era muy normal, el simplemente era…abstracto, por así decirlo.

El insistente sonido de las tazas y vasos chocando unos con otros lo saco de sus pensamientos, se revolvió el cabello y suspiro largamente.

-¿Qué haces despierto Gaara-kun?-

Gaara volteo la cabeza un poco para encontrarse con Naruto sirviéndose un vaso de agua, suspiro en sus adentros y volvió a voltear la cabeza retomando la posición anterior.

-Tuve insomnio- contesto sin importancia

Naruto suspiro y dejo el vaso vacio sobre el lavabo, se acerco a donde estaba Gaara y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Creí que el insomnio se había ido-

-Volvió- respondió Gaara cortante

Naruto suspiro de nuevo y beso la mejilla de Gaara tiernamente, cerró los ojos y bostezo levemente, Gaara no dormía casi nada y aun así estaba en buen estado en cambio el había dormido casi 10 horas y aun tenia sueño.

-Naruto- lo llamo Gaara mirando la mesa.

-¿he?-

-¿Amarías a un asesino?-

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el seño confundido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¿Está bien asesinar a una persona?-

-No- respondió algo alterado por las preguntas tan extrañas -¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

Gaara se encogió levemente de hombros, Naruto se mordió un poco la lengua y abrazo mas fuerte el cuello de Gaara, esas preguntas eran extrañas, Gaara era extraño en sí pero ese día había algo más raro de lo normal en el.

-Si hubiera una razón por la cual esa persona debería morir…-

-Sigue estando mal- interrumpió Naruto enojado –Uno no puede matar a las personas porque si, nadie tiene el derecho para decidir si alguien debe morir o no aun por muy mala que sea esa persona-

-¿Me amas Naruto?-

-Te adoro- beso la mejilla de Gaara y sonrió felizmente.

-Si matara a alguien, ¿Me seguirías amando?-

Naruto frunció el seño confundido

-Puede ser que seas algo violento pero tú no matarías a nadie-

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?-

-Gaara…-

-¿Me seguirías amando después de eso?-

-Yo siempre te amare-

Naruto deshizo el abrazo y acaricio el cabello de Gaara, estaba preocupado, esas preguntas parecían una indirecta, pero Gaara nunca mataría a nadie, ¿Verdad?, el nunca mataría a nadie por mas odio que le tuviera, el, el no mataría a alguien, solo los locos mataban personas, no un loco no, un loco es una persona sin capacidad mental, alguien que asesina no es una persona, es una abominación, un monstruo en el mundo de los humanos, una escoria de la sociedad.

Gaara se paro y tomo a Naruto de la cintura, se acerco levemente y lamio sus labios fugazmente antes de besar la boca de Naruto posesivamente, este correspondió el beso algo extrañado.

Gaara soltó a Naruto y se acerco al lavabo.

-Lo hice- Susurro Gaara

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Lo mate-

Naruto sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente, trago saliva y miro a Gaara algo asustado, ¿Matar?, ¿A quién?, ¿Por qué?, Gaara no era capaz de eso, Gaara era una persona violenta pero no mataría a alguien, porque solo los Monstruos mataban personas, Solo un engendro sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien.

-Mate a Sasuke-

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y trago saliva con pesadez, tembló fuertemente y miro con miedo la persona delante del, la cual no le dirigía la vista, el cual simplemente le daba la espalda, ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado?, había matado a una persona y parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, parecía como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Dijiste que te había estado molestando, así que me deshice de el-

Naruto no encontraba su voz, tampoco encontraba la fuerza para poder controlar su cuerpo, simplemente podía temblar y tener miedo.

-¡Estás loco!- grito cuando por fin encontró su voz -¿Cómo…cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-Con un cuchillo- rio levemente y se volteo para encarar a Naruto –Lo hice por ti, para que dejara de molestarte y fueras feliz-

Tembló de nuevo y miro con terror y asombro a Gaara, ¡No ese no era Gaara!, esa cosa delante de él no era su Gaara, esa cosa delante de él era un monstruo, un demonio del inframundo que había ocupado el lugar de su amor, solo era un ser malévolo con un disfraz, con las mismas facciones hermosas de Gaara, pero con un alma asquerosa, ese ser delante de él no era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, era un engendro con disfraz, un demonio dentro del cuerpo de Gaara.

-¿Es una broma?-

Gaara frunció el seño

-No- respondió enojado –Es la verdad, lo mate ayer por la noche- bajo la vista y sonrió levemente –Ahora no volverá a molestarte-

-Tu… tú no eres el-

Gaara se acerco a Naruto con paso lento

-¡Aléjate!- grito asustado pegándose a la pared -¡No te me acerques tu…tu eres un monstruo!-

Detuvo su paso y agacho un poco la cabeza, miro con rabia el suelo

-Prometiste amarme para siempre-

Naruto respiro entrecortadamente, Gaara volvió a acercarse a él, lo jalo de la ropa y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!-

Comenzó a golpear el pecho de Gaara con los puños, se deshizo del agarre y alejo de Gaara de él.

-Entonces mentiste, realmente no me amas-

-¡Tú no eres Gaara!, ¡Tu eres un engendro, un asqueroso monstruo!- cerro los ojos y grito fuertemente desgarrándose la voz en el acto

Gaara tomo un cuchillo que estaba cerca del lavaplatos, jalo a Naruto de la ropa y le enterró el cuchillo en el pecho.

Soltó un leve sollozo de dolor al sentir el filo penetrarlo, un dolor inmenso lo invadió, el filo de ese cuchillo enterrándose en su piel y retorciéndose para provocar más dolor, miro a ese monstruo una vez más, solo que no había tal monstruo, no había nadie más que Gaara mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado, no había ningún monstruo, ningún engendro asqueroso, solo Gaara, ¿Realmente ese era Gaara?, ¿Realmente ese era el amor de su vida?

Sintió los brazos y piernas fallarle, cayó al suelo en un instante y un charco de sangre se fue extendiendo debajo del, respiro con esfuerzo un poco más, esa persona delante de él no podía ser Gaara, porque la persona de la que él se había enamorado no sería capaz de matar a alguien, la persona que el amaba no mataría nunca a ninguna persona.

Gaara observo con indiferencia la lenta muerte de Naruto, ese maldito mentiroso, prometió amarle por siempre y al final le grito que no le amaba, ese asqueroso, mato a una persona por él y lo despreciaba, le gritaba que era un monstruo, ese maldito no merecía más que la muerte, no merecía más que su desprecio, una muerte lenta y agonizante sería lo más indicado, no merecía su amor, un ser despreciable como el no merecía el amor que podía dar, ese amor especial que él podía dar.

Frunció el seño y miro la sangre de su "amor" llegar hasta sus pies, miro su reflejo en el liquido carmesí, sonrió de lado, un chico con facciones delicadas, ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo, un demonio en el mundo de los humanos, porque nadie ni nada lograba opacar su belleza, y nadie nunca hubiera hecho lo que el hiso, porque nadie en el mundo se podía comparar con él, él era único, perfecto, inigualable.

Nadie lograba estar a su altura, nadie opacaba su belleza, nadie era tan frio como él, nadie lograría nunca ser él, porque él no era solo una persona común y corriente, el era algo mas especial, algo más abstracto, un objeto sin igual perdido en el mundo, en pocas y sencillas palabras él era un demonio con máscara de diamantes.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto<p>

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan review seré feliz

Bueno adiós y gracias por leer!


End file.
